


献祭羔羊（完整版PWP）

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 克劳利知道亚茨拉斐尔并不像是他灵魂那样完美无瑕这是他嫉妒之源，也是他为数不多地感谢自己身为恶魔可以堂而皇之做的事情之一他喜爱他的灵魂亦喜爱他的身体只是不知道为什么他六千年来都是这样，一直、一直地否认他对自己的感情





	献祭羔羊（完整版PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *有视角转换  
> *天使性经验暗示  
> *前段沙雕后端原地发射  
> *同居生活续篇

 

 

大家好，我是一棵盆栽。

我的主人是一个黄眼蛇瞳的恶魔——据说他以前是条蛇来着。他在七十年代早期听说了和植物交谈这档子事，觉得是个不错的主意，然后就开始养我们——当然了，我觉得这根本就称不上“交流”。

如果有植物权益协会，我一定会去投诉他。这个黄眼睛恶魔，他就是个暴君——让我们长得更好的手段是恫吓？really？哦，还有高压统治、优胜劣汰——这个该死的达尔文进化论拥护者。

前几天，我刚失去了我最好的伙伴——她不小心长了斑点，在她那翠绿翠绿的叶子上，长了一个像是烟头灼伤的孔洞。为此她哭了一早上，把恶魔喷的那点可怜的水都哭了出来，她絮絮叨叨地说着自己肯定死定了，这个黄眼睛恶魔肯定会把她丢进什么乱七八糟的机器里然后碾得粉碎。

“你有没有看过恶魔看的那些频道！”她尖叫，“把几个人类合抱粗的树木丢进一个轰隆隆作响的机器里！然后就变成粉末了！啊——”

她虽然很甜，但实在是有点聒噪。

于是我只能安慰她：“没关系，亲爱的，最近恶魔忙得脚打后脑勺，可没空检查我们的叶子——要是他来检查，我遮一下你就好。”

好吧，我从来都没有想过我的嘴巴会那么准。

“斑点？是吗——”恶魔准确无误地捏住了她往后缩的叶子，把她拽了出来，她抖得就像人类的帕金森晚期患者，“你们是知道我对叶斑的态度的——我绝不容忍。”

恶魔一边低吼一边环视着我们，就像是一个——他确实是——彻头彻尾的独裁者。

恶魔把她拎了起来，我很确定我听到了她嘤嘤的哭声，看来她是真的绝望了，要知道，她平时被恶魔吓哭都是扯着嗓子用植物才能听到的波段干嚎。

“你知道自己都做了什么，”恶魔冷酷无情地宣布她接下来的命运，“你让我失望了。”

“你们都给我听着，跟你们的朋友说再见吧——它就是学不会自我约束。”恶魔举着嘤嘤哭着的她给我们看她的最后一面——哦，这个魔鬼。

“这会让你比我更难过。”恶魔阴恻恻地拎着已经认命了的盆栽去“处刑地”。不过走到一半他又折了回来——我有没有说过，有时候这恶魔挺抓马的？

“你们！都给我好好长——”

然后我们都不敢抖了。

恶魔所做的就是为了让我们敬畏上帝——也就是恶魔自己。他管自己叫克劳利，这名字听起来真奇怪对不对？就像是某种爬行生物——他也确实是。

但是我可从来没听说过羊会跟蛇一起玩，除非这羊缺心眼。

所以当黄眼睛恶魔领着一个陌生面孔的生物——即使他长着人的面孔，但我很确定他不是人。这句话可不是骂人，只是他的气息确实不属于人类。

他的气息跟恶魔有那么点像，但比恶魔要纯洁许多，别问我是怎么闻出来纯洁的，我就是能——进来的时候，我觉得这人多半缺心眼。

恶魔收起了平时那副暴君的嘴脸，虽然还是拽得不行吊儿郎当的模样，却“温柔”了许多。他迈着六亲不认的步伐领着那个男人——总不能叫生物吧，总觉得不太尊重“人”——去参观他的大房子。

说起来真是羞愧，这个看起来不缺钱的恶魔装潢品味却实在谈不上好。他把我搬回来之前，我还在想，这个人看起来那么像暴发户，说不定会有个夸张到吓死人的温室阳房，还有一打佣人每天站在门口鞠躬整齐地喊：“欢迎回家，恶魔大人。”

结果是间只糊了层水泥的毛坯房。

那个有着一头奶油色小卷毛的软乎乎的男人把他那双无处安放的手软软地缠在一起，睁着一双浅蓝得接近绿的眼睛好奇地到处张望，像是只误入歧途的小羊——哦，我想起来了！

我的脸色——或者说是叶子，突然凝重（墨绿）了起来。我还没被买回来的时候，在花店的电视里看过这种生物，软绵绵、胖乎乎，有着一身雪白的卷毛，还有四只小蹄子和温顺的眼睛，被抓了也只会四只脚乱蹬，几乎是束手就擒。

但这种生物——它会吃草！

叶子当然也属于它的食物范围！

干，这个该死的暴君不会是要圈养这只羊吧——我悲从中来，几乎要把今天早上恶魔给我喷的水都流出来了——作为威慑我们的新手段？

不对啊，蛇不是会吃羊吗？

我突然又想起来了这个食物链关系。

或许，这只小羊是恶魔的储备粮？天啊，他真是个恶魔……好吧，他就是。

顶着一头奶油小卷的闻起来特别soft的男人叫亚茨拉斐尔，让我来形容一下这个“人”？

哦，无疑是个很漂亮的“人”，澄澈的浅得几乎要近似绿琉璃的蓝眼睛，弧度可爱的鼻子，还有浅红的嘴唇，我捉摸不透那是什么颜色，你不能对一棵盆栽太高要求对不对，但我很确定这种颜色会是人类女孩子们追捧的夏日清凉草莓冰激凌妆容最佳唇色。

在人类的目光看来，他可能不是一个年轻的人了，笑起来的时候眼尾会有小小的褶皱，嘴唇会甜甜地抿起来弯成一个让人看了便无法拒绝的弧度。我怀疑这只小羊能活到现在没被恶魔一口吞掉就是因为这个甜得让人晕头转向的笑容。

他比恶魔要矮一些，大概矮半个头，大概是人类口中最萌身高差那个差距吧。如果用植物的量度来算，那就是我半片大叶子的长度——我的大叶子可是很大的。恶魔老是仗着这个身高去俯视这只小羊，用那双黄眼睛明目张胆地盯着小羊的眉眼瞧——那个眼神……噫！

恶魔是比较瘦削的体型，脸也是，像是刀削斧劈一般棱角分明。而那只小羊恰恰相反，他有一张圆润的面庞，柔和的眉眼和在人类标准中稍显丰腴的体态。恶魔倒是没说过这个，大概是对于食材来说，肥美一点会更美味？

在恶魔不知道第几十次（就我所见到的）诱惑一无所知的小羊去吃什么好吃的时候，我确定了这个想法。

我一直以为他们是饲养者和被饲养者的关系。

至少对于一棵纯洁的、无害的、光合作用主义的盆栽来说，我是这样天真地想的。

知道某天他们俩爆发了一次争吵，具体是啥我忘了，大概是小羊想要回去他的书店去，但恶魔不让，声称那儿不合适住人，等他能力恢复了之后，还小羊一间崭新的。

“你就是不想帮我复原——你这个魔鬼！”哦豁，小羊终于发现这个事实了？他居然还朝恶魔大吼大叫！他可真是个勇士。

我对他肃然起敬。

哦不不不不不不不——恶魔啃上他的嘴了！天啊，恶魔终于忍不住要暴露他该死的真面目了吗！我就知道这个暴君对这只小羊那么好绝对是想要图谋不轨！看看，终于——

欸，他们怎么亲上了？

 

恶魔扯着小羊熨得整整齐齐的领子把他摁到墙上，薄薄的嘴唇含住了小羊浅红的唇瓣。手不安分地开始解他扣得严严实实的衬衣扣子。小羊一副呼吸困难的样子，手抵着恶魔瘦削却富有力量的身体做着无谓的抗争——就像是一只被牧羊人抱起来的四蹄乱蹬的小羊羔。

“天使，你该知道怎么对自己说过的话负责任……嗯？”恶魔啃着小羊绯红的耳朵发出来自地狱的低语。

哦，真是太邪恶了，太邪恶了。

我不忍看此时此刻的场景，对于一棵树龄还没到三十的盆栽来说，我可还是个孩子——然后我就陷入了一片黑暗。

 

 

*

 

 

恶魔邪恶地打了个响指，天使的衣服瞬间化为齑粉，他憋得脸颊通红，用生气的声音指责恶魔的暴行：“这是我穿了一百五十年的衣服！那时候最好的裁缝——”

恶魔捏了一把小羊一般的天使那腰侧的软肉，嘶嘶地做着保证：“我会给你陪一件全新的，一尘不染的——现在，你要么闭上嘴，要么就含着我那玩意儿。”

小羊软了腰，被恶魔衔着脖子攥住了胸脯的软肉把玩，不见阳光的嫩肉在恶魔罪恶的指间被挤得变了形，他舔舐着两团软肉中那条细细的沟壑，像是一条蛇那样嘶嘶地赞美着自己饲养出的丰腴肉体。小羊眼里蓄着两汪泪，捏着恶魔的手腕细细地叫他轻点手，雪白的躯体像是会发光一般。

这或许已经不是小羊——或者说，是一只长了小羊面孔的小母羊——他的肚子有些微微凸起，像是刚刚显怀的成熟母亲。他哀哀地叫着，被恶魔压倒在地上，恶魔还不算是全无人性，起码他没忘记打个响指给自己的小羊身下垫上一张软软的羊毛毯。

“克劳利，克劳利，你不要再吸了，要破了——”小羊的乳肉被恶魔捧在唇边，浅色的少女般细小的乳头被咬得红肿，小羊用一张熟妇却又纯洁的面孔细声恳求着，像是即将产乳的少女母亲那般在恶魔的蹂躏下扭动着身躯。恶魔可没有放过他的打算，在雪白的乳肉上留下一个个明目张胆的印记，把产不出乳汁的乳头咬得成熟，手指划过滑腻的肉体，落在了分明的胯骨上，他用自己那根藏在整齐西裤里的罪孽的东西顶了一下小羊翘起来的阴茎。

“你现在扭得就像是个荡妇，天使。”恶魔喃喃地说着，手指捏着小羊半硬不硬的阴茎甩了甩，引来一声尖叫。

“你不可以这样——”

“我可以。”恶魔好整以暇地变出了他所需要的东西，甚至给自己的手指加了润滑。“为什么不可以呢？你说说看？”

修长的手指探入了甜蜜的后穴里，小羊的手腕被恶魔按在头上动弹不得，可怜的腰弯折成一个诱人的弧度来无声抗议恶魔手指的暴行。

“留着奶和蜜的迦南地……”恶魔笑着低语，变成了蛇信子的舌头拂过小羊泛着泪的眼角，“哭什么，天使，你明明也很喜欢。”

“是你诱惑我的……”小羊的嘴皱着，委委屈屈地控诉着恶魔的罪行。

“你说是什么就是什么吧，这也是恶魔的本职之一不是吗。”恶魔笑着亲了一口小羊撅起来的嘴唇，手指灵巧地玩弄着小羊已经硬得流水的下身，引得小羊只能双眼发直，微微张着嘴喘息。

“不是我说，天使。”恶魔抚上了小羊覆着软肉的肚子，“你里面该不会真的给我揣了个崽吧。”

小羊的眼睛猛地睁大了，他结结巴巴地斥骂恶魔：“我……我怎么可能……”

“天使不是双性的吗？”恶魔不知道又在打什么坏主意，一边用该死高超的手活操着小羊的后穴搅得他的脑子像是一团浆糊，一边说着让小羊心乱如麻的话——看啊，小羊原本雪白的脖子和胸膛的红了，或者是因为情热也说不定。

“天使……不会怀孕……啊……”小羊一边无力地反驳着，一边捏着恶魔的肩小口抽气，“你这个魔鬼……为什么总是这样……”

“我以为你会喜欢这种小惊喜。”恶魔的阴茎刚进去了个头，紫红的龟头浅浅地戳刺着小羊熟软的穴，小羊轻叫着，小腿无知无觉地缠着恶魔的脚，像是个荡妇一般晃着腰让恶魔给个痛快。

恶魔虽然平时以折磨人为乐，但此刻他愿意为了自己的小羊做出一点点小让步。于是他挺腰把自己整根阴茎都操进了小羊流着蜜的后穴里——但他究竟还是恶魔——没给他的小羊留一刻的喘息，便开始捏着小羊软软的腰肉狠狠地操干了起来。

恶魔的阴茎长得也很有地狱的风格——硬起来的时候是邪恶的紫红，龟头又大，像矛的头，要把谁钉死一般——这是天使的原话。

那时候的天使捧着这玩意儿用猩红的舌尖绕着龟头系带舔弄，嘴唇红得像染了血。其实恶魔并没有给自己那话做什么手脚，六千年前他在天使面前是啥样，他现在也是啥样。只能说是他很有远见，知道自己会跟面前这只小羊滚在一起，所以很有见地地给自己变了个相当不错的躯体罢了。

茎身上的青筋凸起刮过幼嫩的穴肉，小羊被钉在阴茎上踢着自己的小蹄子细声喘息，恶魔嘶嘶地逼近自己的贡品，用罪恶的肉棒去奸淫小羊的穴，每次抽出都是那么缓慢，就像是一种刑罚，又疼又痒，带着翻出的嫣红的穴肉和亮晶晶的肠液。操进去的时候又是那么的急，像是一刀致命，见血封喉，龟头戳着敏感点划过，小羊扬起头暴露自己的喉咙，贴着小肚子的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐出一抹前液，狼狈地像是被干得潮吹的妓女。

恶魔的心情变得很快，一开始他还有闲情雅致去用阴茎磨小羊的后穴，但很快他就失去了这种耐心。他想要看着天使尖叫着，哭喊着，双腿痉挛着射精，像是个荡妇。于是他毫不犹豫地分开小羊试图夹紧的双腿，捏了一把可怜巴巴软了一半的阴茎，引来小羊的一声控诉。下一瞬全根操入，狂风骤雨一般按着小羊的腿根操入，抽出。胯骨撞得肉臀发出清脆的声响，小羊的手无处安放只能一手抓着恶魔的肩，一手无助地按住自己无助的，被操得又站起来了的阴茎。

他被操得流了泪，咬着嘴唇摸上自己的阴茎给自己手淫。喉咙发出的喟叹像是濒死的叹息，小羊羞愧又情动，他早就不是处子，但每次干这种事情他都要羞愤致死。他自然可以催眠自己这是恶魔逼着自己干的坏事。

但身体是不会说谎的，这副躯体已经被调教得烂熟，即使他想要合上双腿，但快感还是驱使着他向恶魔张开，用后穴迎接能给他带来快乐的恶魔的肉棒。他哭着撸动着自己的阴茎，哑着嗓子射精，精液溅到了他的腹上，像是受难的母神。

恶魔没有因为天使的射精而心怀怜悯，怜悯是恶魔最要不得的品德。他把精液抹开，揉着小羊软软的小腹和疲软的阴茎，趁着小羊高潮的余韵把阴茎操得更深。

不应期的小羊被干得咩咩地轻声哀叫着疼，不要了。刚射过的身体开始疲惫，后穴被操得生疼，原本的快感变成了酷刑。他只能哀哀地求着，用那张嫣红的嘴唇求饶：不要了，不要了。一声叠一声，像是小羽毛骚在恶魔的心上。

有句话说得挺有道理的，床事上的拒绝百分之九十都会被认为是情趣。

箭在弦上的恶魔难得没有说话，意外听话地停下了攻城略地的步伐，舔着唇把涨得紫红的阴茎从小羊被操到合不上的小穴里抽了出来。

小羊被操得狠了，腿都发着颤，腿根被捏出了紫红的指印，后穴淌着肠液混着被抽插弄出来的白色泡沫。小羊天真地以为能逃过一劫，睁着一双还染着情欲的眼睛去看恶魔，软软的手不好意思地掩着自己被蹂躏地一塌糊涂的胸膛，咬着嘴唇含羞带怯地还要给恶魔道谢，小声地说后面真的很疼啦，你太粗太大了，每次都弄得好痛哦，不如我给你吸出来吧之类的混账话。

是个男人现在就该把面前这个尤物摁倒重新操进他烂熟的后穴里，然后射给他一肚子精液。但恶魔可不是男人，即使他是男人，那也不是一般的男人。

他暗着眼睛满怀恶意地收下了小羊的谢意，但是代价是小羊的后穴里多了一个雪白的跳蛋，就像是一枚圆润的蛇蛋，碾在小羊后穴的敏感点上疯狂震动。小羊顿时软了腰，手指都在颤抖着几乎要握不住恶魔邪恶的阴茎，他抖着睫毛可怜巴巴地哀求恶魔，这太过了，太激烈了，他受不住的。

恶魔就是恶魔，他挂着友善的笑容，摸着小羊奶油似的小卷毛，修长的手指耙梳过小羊浓密的头发，却猛地往下一按，迫使小羊柔软的口腔吞下粗热的阴茎。

“你可以的，亲爱的，你可是天使。”恶魔循循善诱，“以前这种事儿你也做不少了不是吗？”

“我……我没有……”小羊即使被粗暴地对待着，但还是没忘记收起他的牙齿，别让嘴里这根过分的大家伙受伤。

“嗯？是吗。”恶魔凉凉地说。这语气跟他威胁植物们“你知道自己都做了什么”时有点点像，但又并不全然相同。

“……”小羊没法说话了，只能可怜地垂着眼睛去吸这根大东西，他很卖力，有一种近乎天真的笨拙。但他紧缩的喉咙和泛红却不失态的面庞却昭告他干这种事并不是头一回了。

“我不想翻旧账，亲爱的。”恶魔宠爱地抚弄着小羊凸起的肩胛骨，“所以你好好干，对咱俩都好。”

小羊顿了一下，把恶魔一点都没有要射的感觉的阴茎吐了出来，他像是总算知道这人要什么了似的抬起那双水光潋滟的眼睛，动了动嘴唇像是想说什么，最后还是没说出来。只是乖乖地用手爱抚了几下那根大家伙，然后转过身去，乖顺地跪伏在地，抬起他丰腴雪白的臀，像是一只真正的被献祭的小羊。

恶魔满意了，他上前去亲吻小羊的后颈，他要开始最后的享用了。

蛇蛋型的跳蛋还在嗡嗡地跳动着，小羊淌着泪接纳恶魔的侵犯，恶魔罪恶的龟头长驱直入，把跳蛋顶得跟深了，小羊无助地跪着，腿根酸痛得颤抖。他扶着自己的肚子，恶魔的阴茎在他的后穴里突突跳动着，全根没入的时候让他感觉他的肚子都要被戳穿了，像是隔着一层软肉都能摸到那家伙的形状。

“啊……克劳利……”小羊叫着恶魔行走于人间的名讳，“求你了，求你了……”

但是恶魔是不会因为小羊的陈词滥调而停下的，就像是恶魔总是能够诱惑天使一起去吃午餐一般，恶魔总能让他接受自己安排的事情。

他无情地、狠戾地、在小羊看不见的地方露出了自己的嫉妒，并用自己胯下那根东西狠狠地鞭挞他的小羊，他的天使。他捏着小羊沾着泪的脸，用蛇信子去品尝那份苦涩，他喜欢小羊愧疚的模样，即使他本就不需要因为这种事情愧疚。他愧疚，是因为恶魔的嫉妒，即使他自己也不知道为什么要因为恶魔的嫉妒而愧疚。

于是恶魔放开了去操他，操他的天使，在人间，在他的房子里，在恶魔气息的包裹下，去沾染一个可能是天堂里最真实，最赤诚，最纯洁的天使。他用自己恶魔的阴茎去操他的小羊柔软的嘴唇，去侵犯他脆弱的蜜穴，用手指揉捏天使雪似的胸脯和樱桃似的乳头。最后他发了狠，他决定要干一些他平时不会干的事情，他是生气的，即使他平时并不常在天使的面前生气，但他今天是真的生气了。

还记得吗？天使。

恶魔在天使的耳畔地狱。

我们第一回见面时，我可是条蛇。

天使的瞳孔猛地紧缩，下意识地就挣扎起来想要往前爬去，逃离恶魔的掌控。若然他真想要逃，不顾一切地逃，那多么简单，不过是一个小小的奇迹罢了——但他却只是无谓地挣扎，被恶魔握住了喉咙。

“你想要感受一下吗……蛇的……”恶魔温柔地亲着天使的面颊，说着魔鬼的话语。

“不……”小羊真的慌了，他握着恶魔的手腕无助地恳求着，“别这样对我……克劳利……”

“哦，我也不是那么蛮不讲理的恶魔。”恶魔显然有些不高兴了，低哑地说着反话。

“这次不要这样好不好。”小羊真的要哭出来了，他扭头去讨好地亲着恶魔的鼻尖，用可怜巴巴的语气小声地许诺，“下……下次再这样搞……”

恶魔在天使看不见的地方绽开了一个诡计得逞的笑容。他亲着天使红红的耳朵尖说着甜言蜜语，一边挺腰猛干把天使操得晕头转向，乱七八糟，胡乱应下了许多不公平条约。虽然这些承诺会让天使在清醒之后羞愧致死，但此刻的“折磨”若然可以停下，那么也是不得已为之的权宜之计。

“好了，宝贝儿，你不要忘记你今天说的话。”恶魔掰开天使试图夹起来的大腿，再次毫不留情地操了进去，“忍耐一下嘛，我快射了，这次是真的。”

天使已经不想再听恶魔的鬼话了。人类的躯体已经射了两次，在他强烈的抗议下，这个恶魔才把那个破跳蛋给他弄了出来，现在他的腰疼得让他抽抽搭搭地哭了出来。

不过恶魔这次说的是真的，他吻着天使软乎乎像是舒芙蕾一般的嘴唇，握着羊脂一般的腿肉，用自己的精液射了天使满满一肚子。

 

 

*

 

 

大家好，我是一棵盆栽，我又回来了。

你问我恶魔啃那只小羊的嘴唇之后发生了什么？我他妈怎么知道？我就只看了几秒，然后就被关了小黑屋——对于一棵植物来说，关小黑屋简直就是谋杀！我一定会去植物保护协会去投诉他的！

你问那只小羊最后怎么了？

我只能告诉你他继续住下去了，而且有常住的打算。这只小羊原来是个天使，跟恶魔是死对头——骗鬼呢，我亲眼看见恶魔把他抱到餐桌上亲来亲去摸来摸去——

然后我就又被关小黑屋了。

我呸！

不过这也是件好事，小羊——我是说天使，天使来了之后，很明显恶魔就很少有吼我们的机会了。（天使：哦，克劳利，你怎么可以对植物那么粗暴）

有时候天使会接替恶魔给我们喷喷水什么的，顺便给我们施点祝福好让恶魔别有借口把我们人道毁灭。只是有时候他穿着蕾丝边的棉麻睡袍给我们浇水的时候，有那么百分之八九十的几率会被刚睡醒的恶魔摁在墙上亲。

然后我们就会又被关小黑屋了。

看在上帝的份上，天使还是少点来给我们浇水吧，我都快被关到有密闭恐惧症了。

尽管他俩的阵营似乎是天生的死对头，但他俩的气场又不是那么回事。

让我说吧——

还挺登对的。


End file.
